Shipped off to Gravity Falls
by TheIrishAngel143
Summary: Form conning in New York to helping my uncle get revenge on his sworn enemy in Gravity Falls. I make new friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Ah summer break! A time for leisure, recreation and takin' er easy . . . unless you're me. My name is Sarah. The teenage boy running franticly beside me is my partner in crime, Kyle. You're probably wondering why we're running for our lifes down the dark streets of Ney York. Reassured there's a perfectly logical explanation

It all started when Kyle and I finally realised that New York is full of the rich, the poor and . . . well stupid. Kyle and I have been conning these people for years, never caught once! Until one fateful day.

Kyle and I looked so innocent, well for fourteen year olds anyway. You would never think we were capable of such chaos. Also I was a straight A student. I had the brains and the guts and Kyle well he was uh strong. I mean we were not always on point. There may or may not have been a number of times we were escorted home by our local police officer but luckily my dad was very good at getting people out of sticky situations. When asked what had happened Kyle and I would do the classic 'blame each other' thing. You know what I'm on about. I'd say it was Kyle would say it was me, that is if Kyle's mother would put the bottle down long enough to listen. Kyle liked the freedom though. He could do whatever he wanted when he wanted but even so I still felt sorry for him. I had a pretty good life compared. I only did what we did for fun, the rush plus I was pretty good at it. Kyle on the other hand did it because he needed to. Sometimes his mother would go missing for days on end, leaving him to fend for himself. I wouldn't say I have the best life but at least I have parents who just want the best for me and brought home the pay check every week. I couldn't complain.

"So what do you think they'll do when they find out?" Kyle asked me out of breath as we sat down on a bench in Central Park. "flip out!" I laughed looking up at him. Man he was tall! We had just made $50 off two tourist doing our "world famous magic act" and boy were they dumb!

"You know Sarah, you're a great friend." Kyle pulled me into a hug. "I know!" I mocked. "I'm serious, you never let me down, promise nothing will ever come between us." "Kyle, what's going on?" I ask pulling away, by his voice there was clearly something wrong. He gulped and looked at the pavement. "there sending me into foster care, Sarah" I paused "Haha Kyle, you realy had me there" I say shoving him playfully, but as his expression did not change I realised what he was saying was no joke. "You're kidding right?" I asked. He said nothing. Frozen, just kept staring at the ground. "um okay, ah you'll still be in Ney York . . . wont you? I stuttered, tears forming. "Ya, maybe, I don't know. Ah, Sarah you need to help me!" he pleaded grabbing my shoulders. "I'll help you, Kyle. You're not leaving me. It's only the first week of summer. They can't do this, come on!" I say pulling him from the park bench. "Where are we going?" Kyle whines. "My house! My dad will get you out of this." "No he wont." Kyle says. "We both know how persuasive my dad can be." I say, hope in my voice.

"But daddy! There going to take Kyle away, he's like a brother to me. You can't do this to me or Kyle." I say in my 'angry spoiled girl' voice. Thank god I made Kyle wait outside. "okay sweetie, just because you feel so strongly about it . . . lets go then." "Thank you daddy" I say satisfied.

"I'm looking for . . . what's your social workers name, boy?" My dad says to Kyle in a voice that is clear he wants no part of this. He always felt Kyle was a bad influence and the reason the police would occasionally escort us home. "Ann" Kyle spoke over the desk to the grey haired, middle aged women sqinting at a computer screen. "okay, take a seat" She smiled.

"This boy does not deserve to be put into foster care" My dad slams his hands on the desk of the somewhat annoyed social worker. My dad sat down across from her, while Kyle and I stood there awkwardly. "He clearly has an unfit mother and it is my job to have Kyles best interest" she adds. "she may not have a job but that does not mean you can take her son away with no good reason." He shouts. "Sir I do believe robbery is a good reason" Ann says taking a tape from her desk. "Kyle, what's on that tape?." I whispered, angrily and scared. "I'm not sure. Don't get mad but it could be-" "No! you didn't get rid of the-" "Not yet. I was going to I just . . ." "You just what Kyle? Forgot to get rid of the tape that could get up arrested?!"

There it was. The tv screen lit up black and white. Kyle and I were busted. The tape ended and the room fell silent for what seemed like hours. "Daddy . . . I can explain." I say stuttering. "Kyle, Sarah, go wait in the car." My dad says not turning around. He was about to lose it completely. Without hesitation Kyle and I were out the door.

As Kyle and I walked down the grey halls side by side towards the reception area we were silent. As we walked by the front desk, between Kyle's hyperventilating and my spead walking, everyone was staring. The cold air hit my face as we walked out the front door. We got into my dad's car in silence, only the slight noise of the tugging on our seat belts. Minutes later Kyle broke the silence. "This could be the end of us, Sarah." He said, holding back tears. "I know." I said. I couldn't look at him. So many times I have been in trouble or gotten so close to losing Kyle but after today I had a gut feeling this may be my last fue moments with Kyle and I was spending it looking out the window, saying nothing. Say something! I say to myself. "Kyle, whatever happens just know you'll always be my best friend." I say turning towards him. "I know, but were ever I end up it's going to be horrible without you and you're going to spend all summer here, living it up. I'm going to miss you so much and even if I am still here in New York your dad will probably never let me see you again. He says. "Come on! How many times has my dad said that before and look at us. I say moving my hands indicating to us. "Nothing my dad says is ever 'final'." Air quotes on the final. I always got my way. Suddenly my heart sunk. The drivers door opened and my dad got in. Saying nothing he started driving. By how fast he was driving it was clear he was mad. "The tape will not get you two into any legal trouble, thankfully I convinced her to keep this incidence between us. Kyle, you are going into foster care. I never want to see you around my house or daughter ever again and Sarah, I called your mother. We will decide what your punishment will be when we get home." My dad said, angry. The car stoped outside Kyle's flat. My dad said nothing. "Bye, Kyle." I said. He hugged me. "Bye, Sarah." He whispered into my ear. He closed the door, suddenly that cold, dark atmosphere was back. In silence, we drove home. When we got home it was no different. I was told to go to my room so my parents could talk.

After about an hour I heard my name being called. Gulping, I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I entered the room. My mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table. "Sit down, Sarah" my mother said half hearted. Saying nothing, I sat down across from them. Well this was formal. "Okay Sarah, after talking it over your father and I have come to a decision. We were talking with your uncle over the phone and he has agreed to let you stay with him for the summer" My mother said. "You mean in Gravity Falls?" I say horrified. "Yes. You leave tomorrow." How was this happening, a fue days ago Kyle and I were making plans for the summer. Now Kyle was going into foster care and I would be spending my summer with my money grabbing uncle in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours on a plane with some stupid little kid kicking my seat. I swear I could have murdered someone! Then a forty five minute car drive with an overly chatty cab driver and even though he was creepy I couldn't help but vent to him. I was looking out the window when a water tower came into view. As the cab got closer I could make out 'Gravity Falls' on it also . . . a giant muffin? As I stared at it in confusion, the cab driver broke my train of thought. "Hey kid! Here's your stop. Still don't understand why you're moving to this dump, People only move out of here." He said. Which was one more thing he said that I had no interest in. "that will be fifty Dollars" he says putting his hand out. "My purse is in the trunk." I say getting out of cab. The smell of pine trees was so refreshing. I opened the trunk and put my backpack on my back. I didn't pack much, just essentials. The man rolled down his window. "You gonna pay me or not, kid?" He asked impatiently. My parents didn't give me much money because my uncle would be taking care of food and all that stuff but I did bring a good bit of counterfeit cash. The money I did have, real or not, I was not going to waste it on some annoying cab driver that needed to learn to shut his mouth. Looking around I thought about my odds. He was old. Probably wouldn't try to run after me. "Not." I say and make a run for it. "You rotten kid!" he yelled and like I estimated he didn't bother chasing after me. I heard the wheels screech as he drove away in frustration. I started to walk in towards the town centre, not that it really had one. I just realised I had no idea where my 'lovely' uncle lived. I took my phone out. What do ya know! No service. I decided to wander around, hoping to find a payphone. This town was so quite. Nothing like New York, I bet nothing exciting ever goes on here. After a fue minutes of wandering, thinking about how much I would miss New York, I snapped out of it. "Okay. No service and no payphones." I said to myself. Then I saw it. "The Mystery . . .Hack?" I tilted my head in confusion. Then I saw the 'S' on the ground. "Well this looks interesting? Bet they have a phone though!" I said to myself and walked towards the wooden building. The wood creaked as walked onto the porch. I knocked on the door. "hmm . . . I wonder what kind of place this -" "Welcome to The Mystery Shack!" an old man wearing an eye patch said in an enthusiastic voice as the door swung open. "My name is Stan, you can call me Mr. Mystery. For only twenty bucks you can come see the amazing secrets of Gravity Fal-" "look old dude, can I use your phone? I asked, completely unimpressed by his introduction. "Sure" he says. I try to walk past him but he does not move from the doorway. "um excuse me?" I say confused. He puts out his hand. "How much?" I ask. "For only twenty bucks you can use my phone!" He says in the same enthusiastic voice. "That's a bit steep, don't ya think? How about ten?" "Fifteen." "Ten." "Alright, kid." Stan says. Once again, he puts his hand out. I take a counterfit from my bag and hand it to him. He faces it towards the light. "Go ahead." He says, moving from the doorway. I walked in. wow this place looked pretty cool. Clearly fake and probably brought in a lot of cash. I was jealous. This man was smart! Anyway I snapped out of my amazement and realised I had forgotten to ask where was the phone. I turned around to ask 'Mr. Mystery' but he was no longer in the room. I looked around abit. My eyes stopped on the cash register. Behind it was a read head, reading a magazine. I walked towards her. "Hi I'm-" "Welcome to The Mystery Shack, how may I help you?" She said in a sarcastic voice, not looking up from the magazine. I was getting annoyed by all the interuptions. "Look, just tell me where the phone is." I say, annoyed. This must have caught her attention. She looked up at me. Then she smiled. "It's just through-" "Mabel! Give it back!" I turned to where the noise was coming from. A girl and boy came running through the door. "Dipper! Mabel! We have a customer!" The read head tried to scream over there banter. They immediately stopped there yelling. The boy looked at me. "Hi I'm Dipper. Welcome to The Mystery Shack. Blah blah blah, now Mabel give me back my hat!" he yelled, jumping towards the girl. "No." The read head stepped out from behind the register. "I want you to show . . ." "Sarah." "Right Sarah where the phone is. Sorry about this, there always messing about. There twins though, so there pretty cool. I'm Wendy by the way." She points to her name tag. "I haven't seen you around before." Wendy says. "Ya I'm new in town." I say watching the twins run around after each other. The boy named Dipper got his hat back. They both came and stud in front of us. "I'm Mabel, You're pretty." She said in an enthusiastic voice. "Come on, we'll show you where the phone is." Mabel says indicating to Dipper. I followed them through to the next room. "Here it is. . ." Dipper says, eying me up and down. "Thanks." I say, taking it from his hand. "You remind me of someone!" Mabel says, breaking that awkward feeling. "Maybe you guys know my uncle. I'm staying for the summer at his place." I say typing in my uncles number. "What's his name?" Dipper asks. "Oh it's- Hello? . . Oh Hey! . . Ya sorry, Forgot to get the address off my folks. . . Okay, see you then. Bye." I handed the phone to Mabel. "So thanks guys." I say walking back through to the store part. "Wanna watch 'Duck tective'?" I hear Dipper say to Mabel just as I got through the door. "Sarah." Wendy calls. I walk over to her. "Ya?" I ask. "You seem cool. Come hang with me and my friends at the arcade later, we'll give you a tour of the town." "Sounds Good" I say. "Did someone say arcade!" Mabel comes running through. "Can we come?" she asks. "Ya, I guess so." Wendy says. "See you then." I say walking towards the door. I bump into Stan in the doorway. "What? An exiting fee to?" I ask. Wendy, Dipper and Mabel were still stand there, listening. He moves from the doorway. "Free of charge." He says. "By the way kid, you didn't fool me with that counterfit. I only took it because everyone in this town are chumps." Stan says. "Guess not everyone." I said. "You're a smart kid. What's your name? he asks me. "Sarah, Sarah Gleefull."


	3. Chapter 3

I walk through the small town. After about an hour I finally found my uncles place. Thinking about it now I probably didn't need to look for a phone. If I kept walking I would have noticed the giant billboard. Anyway I opened the gate and walked up to the door. Hesitantly, I knocked. Moments later, the door swings open with a creek. "Howdy!" my little cousin says. Thank God I didn't inherit the southern accent. "Hey dork! Where's your father?" I ask. "Dad!" he suddenly yelled. It made me jump. "Sarah! How are you?" my uncle says coming into view. "Good!" I say awkwardly. I only met this guy very fue times in my life at family functions and stuff. "You've grown so much!" he says. Gah! I didn't know how to respond to that. Was it a complement? I felt nervous. This was so unfamiliar. Just stay cool. "Uh, Thanks." I say. "Come in! Come in!" My uncle says pulling me in through Gideon and himself. The front room was so colourful and bright. Nothing that I would expect from someone who only cared about money. I would imagine all money would go towards the promotion of 'The Tent Of Telepathy'. "Gideon show Sarah where her room is so she can unpack." He said to Gideon. "Go ahead up. I'll be up in a minute." Gideon say to me. I grab my bag and head for the stairs. "Sarah, when you're finished come down and we'll catch up." My uncle says. "Sure." I say and start to walk up the stairs. I heard whispered arguing as I was walking.

I walked down the hall when I reached the top of the stairs when something caught my attention. 'Gideon's Room, Keep Out!' Come on! "Keep out…" I say looking around me. I couldn't resist. I turned the knob and the door swung open.

His room was so dark compared to the rest of the house. A small bit of light crept through the window. It was creepy, then again he was creepy. I walked around the room. There wasn't much. Really? A dressing table with light bulbs all the way around it. Hollywood much. It had everything from make-up to hair products on it. I suppose he had to live up to his 'Famous Psychic' image.

Then he had a wooden desk. On it was a book. It looked worn, like it was at least 10 years old. It had a hand with six fingers on it and a '2' in the centre. I opened it. So he was a nerd also. It had some kind of Greek writing in it. I closed it in disgust and continued looking. "Wow" I whispered to myself. "What are you doing?" an angry voice said. I turned, startled to see Gideon standing in the doorway. "Dude, what up with the sculpture of the mystery shack?" I ask, confused. Why would he have this. I say the glue on the table. He made it? "Get out!" Gideon yelled. Just then I noticed pictures of that Mabel girl from 'The Mystery Shack' on his wall. "aw! Gideons got a li'l girlfriend." I tease, moking his southern accent. Pointing to the shrine of her. There were a fue of Dipper, but not much. "No! Now get out!" He says pushing me. "Alright, alright. Calm down." I say walking out the door. He slams it behind me. Wow. This is going to be such a long summer but at least I had the arcade to look farward to. I turn and face Gideon's door. "Um, Gideon?" I say knocking. "What!?" he asks aggravated. "Where's my room, Dork?" I laugh a little. He opens the door. He stares up at me angrily then points to the door at the end of the hall. "Now leave me alone." He says closing the door. "Wait." I say putting my hand on the door. "What?" "Where's the arcade?" I ask. "Down by the dinner, why?" "I'm meeting up whit that chick, Wendy and those twins, Dipper and Mabel." I say "What?" Gideon asks. "Ugh… I'm meeting up with-" "ya ya, I heard you. How did this happen?" "I needed to use a phone, started talking to Wendy and were just gonna hang out." "Gah." He screams and slams the door. "Well then." I said.

I walk towards my bedroom door. I turn the nob. Are you serous? I looked through the door. All I saw was a set of stairs. "The attic! Great. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

I climbed the stairs. After about twenty steps I reached what was now my room for the whole summer. I was surprised. It was amazing. Huge. It would need some personal touch though. One of the wooden walls had a gigantic window on it. It made the room so bright. I loved it!

I started to unpack. It didn't take long. I put all my stuff away and decided to put up some posters and pictures. You know make the room more . . . me!

As I went through my things I came across a picture of Kyle and I. I never even got to say goodbye. I have no clue where he is and well I miss him. Snap out of it Sarah! This is no time to fall apart. I pulled myself together and put the picture away. I continued putting up posters. "Ouch! Stupit splinter." I said, pulling the tiny piece of wood out of my thumb.

"Sarah!" a voice called from downstairs. It was Gideon. "Wendy's here!" he yelled. "Oh." I said to myself.

I ran down the stairs. Gideon was holding the front door open. Wendy was standing in the doorway. Dipper and Mabel were standing at the gate. They looked startled, almost scared. I noticed Gideon give Dipper a glear. Hmm I wonder what was going on there. "Hey!" I said. "Sup." Wendy says. The twins gave me a slight wave. "So I figure you being new here, you most likely wouldn't know your way to the arcade. So let's go!" Wendy said starting to walk towards the gate.

When they were far enough away not to hear. "okay, what's your deal?" I asked Gideon confused. "Just go!" he said angry, still holding the door. I decided not to argue. "Alright. Tell Bud we'll catch up later." I say walking out the door.

I ran towards Wendy, Dipper and Mabel. "Sorry guys." I say finally catching up. "Just a warning, my friends are pretty intense, what age are you again?" Wendy asked me. "Fourteen." I say. "Oh cool. You're like in the middle. Dipper and Mabel are twelve and I'm fifteen." Wendy says. "You'll be fine. Just don't show any fear." Dipper says jokingly. "I'll be fine." I say. "So . . . Gideon." Dipper says. "What about him?" I ask. "He's your cousin?" Dipper asks. They all stare at me. "Ya." I say. "Oh . . ." Mabel says. "Okay what's going on? I saw the way Gideon was looking at you guys." I say. The twins look at each other. "We dated, things didn't end well. Let's just leave it at that." Mabel says. "We'll he definitely still likes you. He has a load of pictures of you on his wall and a sculpture of The Myster-" "What?!" Mabel shouts, cutting me off. "Mabel!" Dipper says giving her a look. "Continue." Dipper says to me. I wonder why he found what I was saying so interesting. I better not say to much. I'll talk to Gideon about this later. "Nothing he just has weird stuff." I say shrugging my shoulders, trying to move on from the subject. "like what?" Dipper asks. Why was he asking so much questions. "I don't know. Just weird books and stuff." I say maybe that will change the subject. Dipper looks like someone who would read a lot. Dippers eyes go wide. "Sarah. Did any of his books have a hand with six-" "We're Here!" Wendy says. I sigh in relieve.


End file.
